Dreaming In Reality
by Kalibrit
Summary: Sequel to Dream a little Dream - HPLM Slash - They are now together at Hogwarts. What will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

**Dreaming in Reality**

**By Kalibrit

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than the plot. All things HP related are the sole property of JKR and Companies. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Their lips broke apart finally. Their chests rose and fell in sync as they struggled to get oxygen into their starved lungs. They moved apart slowly as reality settled in.

Harry stared into Lucius' silver grey eyes as if staring into his soul. "You're here?" He whispered softly, almost groaning at the stupidly of his statement.

Lucius stared into Harry's eyes. "Yes, I am." He traced a finger along Harry's jaw line, relishing the feel of the young man.

Harry leaned into the touch as his fingers drifted along Lucius' neck, stroking the flesh underneath them.

"What the hell is going on?"

Harry came back to himself remembering that he and Lucius were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry looked around and noticed that almost everyone was staring at them with undisguised horror. The Slytherins looked murderous; the Ravenclaws looked like they were trying to work out a puzzle. The Hufflepuffs looked as if they might pass out. He finally looked at the Gryffindor table. Most looked dazed. Seamus was grinning madly and collecting money from Dean and Neville. Hermione had a glazed look in her eye and a smile on her lips. Ron, well Ron looked as if he was about to explode. Harry could almost see the smoke pouring out of his ears.

'Oh…crap.' Harry thought to himself. He automatically took a step backwards, which brought him back against Lucius, who wrapped his hands around Harry's arms, steadying the young man.

"What the Hell! How long have you been a faggot!" Ron yelled, venom dripping from his voice. Everyone in the great hall gasped and fell into silence. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, was usually friendly, unless there were Slytherins. No one had ever heard him speak in such a way though.

Especially to his best friend, and over something as ridiculous as Harry's sexual preference.

Especially since the young man hadn't hid his preference for over a year.

In matters of sexuality the wizarding world was much more accepting than the muggle world. They understood that bonds formed between souls, be they friendship, familial or love. These bonds didn't care about the physical body that the soul was housed in.

Harry stiffened and let an emotionless mask drop over his features. He'd learned how to disassociate himself the summer after fourth year. There was no way in hell he was going to let Ron know how his thoughtless anger had sliced through his heart.

Dumbledore decided that it was a good time to step in before things got any uglier. Plus he had to figure out just what was the connection between Lucius Malfoy and his boy…his honorary grandchilde. He stood and clapped his hands.

"Well students. It is time once again for the feast to end. Prefects, take the first years to the dorms." He walked towards the couple still standing in the middle of the hall. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." He turned and headed towards the staff exit. He caught Professors McGonagall's and Snape's eye, indicating they should follow also.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

Harry and Lucius calmly sat in two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Their chairs were close enough together that they could sit comfortably with their fingers entwined.

Professor Snape stood in the back of the office blending with the shadows. Dumbledore sat at his desk, with McGonagall standing besides him, and stared at the two over his glasses. He cleared his throat.

"So, Harry, how long has this been going on?" He waved a hand flamboyantly towards their interlocked hands.

"Well, Sir, I don't think it's really any of your business who I am seeing or for how long." Harry said quietly. How was he supposed to explain that even though he hadn't seen Lucius since Voldemort's resurrection party, he felt closer to Lucius than any one.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore tried to placate the young man.

"No headmaster, I've put up with all of your machinations in my life, creating your perfect little Gryffindor Icon, I was so bloody grateful to be rescued from the hell that was my life I would have kissed the ground you walked on. Each year, you pushed me just enough to tweak my curiosity. Year after year I went up against Voldemort and every summer you sent me back to that hellhole." Agitated, Harry got up and started to pace. "You never have given me a straight answer about why he wants to kill me. You always say later, well which is late enough, after he kills me so that I can ask my parents?" He snarled out the last bit, leaning over Dumbledore's desk.

Lucius stood up and wrapped his arms around the trembling young man. He whispered in Harry's ear. "Easy, Harry, don't alienate the most powerful wizard in the world." Harry relaxed; he could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice. He realized that he couldn't afford to piss off Dumbledore. He had mostly forgiven Dumbledore for but the stress of the past, worrying over Lucius' fate, everything came spewing out.

"Headmaster, I," he paused, running a shaky hand through his hair, "I apologize for my outburst. I've not been sleeping lately." Harry sighed slightly, not wanting to over do it. He dropped into his chair, resting his head in his hands.

Lucius tilted his own head forward, his loose long hair falling forward and covering his face. It seemed his little Gryffindor was finally embracing his inner Slytherin. He knew, deep down, that Harry had a lot of issues that he had to work out with the Headmaster. The young man had a lot of pent up baggage; they were going to have to work through it soon, or risk an explosion. He risked a small glance at the headmaster and noticed that damnedable twinkle was starting again. He thoroughly believed the young man was pure Gryffendor.

"Harry, why haven't you been sleeping?" Albus adopted the grandfatherly tone most commonly heard by those in the office, except for Lucius.

Harry stared at his hands. There was no way he could tell Dumbledore everything that was going on with his dreams, but he couldn't be flippant and blow him off either. The man would know if Harry was lying.

"I've been having nightmares," Harry shifted back in his seat.

"Now Harry," Albus began.

"No, not visions. I would have told you about any of those. These were more … repeats. A highlights reel playing over and over in my head."

"Why didn't you ask for any Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"Because of the addictive nature. The last time :pause, clears throat: the last time I took the potion I got addicted. It was a bitch to get that stuff out of my system. There is no way I'm going to get in that situation again. Hermione'd kill me." Harry thought back to the nights he suffered from withdrawals, sitting in the common room staring at the fire. Hermione was the only one that knew his dirty little secret, until know. However it was a small bone to throw the old man, keep off the bigger track.

Severus started slightly in the shadows he was lurking in. He hadn't had any idea the boy had fought through an addiction. He usually kept track of who was requesting what potions. He couldn't remember requests coming in for Potter. However, long as there were no overt threats against the boy, and he wasn't terrorizing the Slytherins, he couldn't be bothered with Harry. Severus figured the little hero had enough people at his beck and call. However, looking at the shocked look on Albus' face, the old man didn't have any idea either. 'Hmm.'

"Addiction? Harry, how did you get the potion often enough for addiction. Poppy keeps track of her supplies and I doubt you went to Professor Snape."

"Indeed he did not." Severus' silky voice floated out from the shadows.

Harry snorted slightly at the thought of Snape helping him with out a direct order from the headmaster. Other than saving his life when the need arises.

"I brewed my own," he said with a shrug.

Severus stepped forward. "You? You've hardly completed a potion correctly twice in a row since you started here."

"It's amazing how well potions turn out when you don't have people, who shall remain nameless, throwing odd ingredients in my cauldron."

Severus snarled at the back of the Gryffindor's head, but he couldn't dispute what was being said, especially with Albus looking at him, with that damn twinkling eye.

Gods how he hated that damn twinkle.

"Why then didn't you ask anyone for help?" Albus asked quietly.

Harry just stared at the headmaster for a moment. 'Is he serious?'

"Well, to start with, it was my own actions that got me addicted, plus if I asked anyone else for help, others would find out and it would only be a matter of time before it ended up in the bloody paper. It wouldn't look good if the Wizarding World's little hero was an addict." His voice dripped with sarcasm at the end. "Hermione found out, got me to pull my head out of my ass and get clean. We didn't even tell Ron what was going on."

Severus had to grudgingly admit that he was impressed with the boy. He wasn't bitching or moaning nor was he blaming others. 'Damn it, I may have to re-evaluate the boy.'

Severus hated admitting he was wrong. Even to himself.

"Well, the reason I asked you both here was to discuss what will be acceptable behavior while you are at Hogwarts."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, however Harry straightened up. "What do you mean?"

"You will refrain from having a physical relation…"

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me who I can or cannot have sex with."

"Harry." Lucius' low voice stopped Harry in mid-rant.

"What, Luc."

"Let the headmaster have his say. You know he is looking out for your best interest." Lucius stared at Harry.

Harry stared into Lucius' smokey grey eyes. He took a deep breath and settled back in his seat, placing his clasped hands over his stomach and looked at the headmaster.

Severus shook his head and hid a smirk. The Potter brat controlling himself, it had to be Lucius' influence.

Albus watched the interaction between everyone in the room and he was NOT a happy wizard. Was Harry under some kind of influence? He was one for second chances, but the elder Malfoy had never shown any indication that he was anything other an ardent supporter of Voldemort. He would have to keep an eye on the situation. He hoped for the best for Harry's sake, but needed to prepare for the worst.

"Harry, all I'm asking is that you continue to focus on your studies. You have NEWTS coming up. I just don't want you to forget about your commitments."

His commitments, what a wonderful euphemism. He was serious about the lack of sleep. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry professor; I understand that my studies are important. I'm just uncomfortable with the public discussion of my private life."

"if that was true why did you … assault Lucius in the Great Hall." Severus sneered at the young man. 'Not wanting the publicity, right.' To his amazement a vivid red blush crawled up Potter's neck and encompassed his face.

Lucius chuckled knowingly. He knew how shy Harry was. How much he hated the spotlight.

"Well Mr. Potter." Severus was now interested in the answer.

Harry fought down the blush he could feel. Trying not to sneer at his potions professor (the man was the expert of sneering after all), "I hadn't heard from Lucius in three weeks, I thought maybe the ol' snake bastard had found him out and killed him. When I saw him standing there, I didn't really give a flying fu..uh care where we were. I was just happy to see him alive."

Harry's explanation shut even Severus up for a few moments.

Then Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well, now that your worries over the welfare of Mr. Malfoy have been calmed, you will be able to get some much needed rest and be able to pay attention in class tomorrow."

Harry wasn't too tired to hear the dismissal in that statement. "Yes professor," he stood up and made his way to the door. Lucius stood also and walked behind Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll be just a minute." Lucius tone brooked no arguments. He was going to have a moment alone with Harry. He followed Harry out the door making sure to close it. He caught up to the younger man at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry leaned against the wall as he watched Lucius stalk towards him.

"Hey," Harry said, then fell quiet. He was extremely nervous.

Lucius smiled slightly as he noticed Harry's fidgeting. As he stood in front of the younger man, he was slightly surprised that Harry was almost the same height as himself. He pulled Harry towards him and Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist and rested his chin on the blondes shoulder. Lucius inhaled deeply, breathing in Harry's scent. It was one of the drawbacks of the dreams, as real as they were, there wasn't any smells.

"I'm glad you're all right." Harry said quietly.

"I'm glad that you are as well." Lucius had been worried. The last time they'd shared a dream Harry had found out that it was he, Lucius, that had become his confidant. "We have a lot to talk about, but I figure we have less than a minute before Severus pokes his head out at Dumbledore's request."

Harry snorted. He could picture the snarl on the professor's lip. He pulled backwards, "We'll talk tomorrow after my last class, I'll meet you in the front hall, Okay?"

"Okay," Lucius agreed and tilted his head forward. He gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry moved one arm from Lucius' waist and caressed Lucius' head, pulling him closer. Lucius moaned as Harry's tongue caressed his lips. He nibbled on the Gryffindor's lips and then took a step back. Harry looked at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"We have to stop now."

Harry blinked quickly and then nodded. He ran a quick shaky hand through his hair. "Right, night then." He removed his hands from Lucius' body reluctantly and left the stairwell quickly.

And ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Come along, Potter. Let's get you to your dorm."

They walked in silence along the corridor. Neither of them commented on the shadows that disappeared upon seeing the professor with Potter.

End Chapter 1

Comments Welcome.


	2. Lions and Snakes go Spastic

**Dreaming in Reality  
****Lions and Snakes go Spastic  
****Chapter 2  
**_By Kalibrit

* * *

__**A/N**_ – Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Your comments mean a lot and I'm glad that you are enjoying this story.

* * *

**The Lions**

_Common Room_

Harry walked through the portrait hole and was met by a wall of faces. Only a few showed disgust, most were just shocked. Ron still looked furious. Harry looked for his other best friend. Hermione, at least, never ignored the fact that Harry was gay, as evidently Ron had. She was one of the shocked faces. She quickly made her way through the crowd and grabbed Harry by the hand.

"Come on." She pulled him quickly through the crowd to her room. As Head Girl she had her own suite. She closed and locked the door. No one was going to interrupt them. To be on the safe side, Harry added his own silencing and locking charms. He took a quick look around to make sure that there had been no portraits added to the room.

"So, Harry, anything you want to share?" She gave him a look that said he'd better spill his guts or she would rip them out of him.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then shut it quickly. How was he supposed to explain. 'Well you see, I had a dream.' Yeah Right. He took a seat on the couch, staring into the fire.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything and I'll listen and I definitely won't judge you."

"I know 'mione, I trust you with my life, with my soul and with my sanity. If you were a guy I would have snatched you up in a second. I never told anyone this, but when I got back to Hogwarts, I started having these dreams. Every night I would 'wake up' in this room and there would be this man there, and we would talk. We talked about my past, his past, but I never saw his face. I found out so many things, plus when I would have my visions, I would go into these dreams and he helped with the guilt. You know since fourth year I've felt guilty at times about Voldie being back. Most of the time I'm okay, but as the visions become more frequent, it became so hard. And talking to my dream guy helped with perspective. Over the weeks, we shared everything. Well everything except his identity."

Hermione Granger was without a doubt one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts. She also, after seven years, was one of the few people that could say they knew Harry Potter. Not the boy who lived, but the actual young man that was 'just Harry'. She knew that one of the few things out of life he wanted was to be accepted and loved for who he is, not because he had a scar on his forehead. She also knew that since last year, he was cynical enough to protect himself from some glory hound. Or someone like Lucius Malfoy.

"What happened three weeks ago, you were as happy as I've ever seen you, but then…then you just shut down and we, I couldn't reach you. Tonight, that light came back into your eyes. You know, right before you mauled Mr. Malfoy."

Harry felt the blush burning its way up his neck. This was perhaps the one person he could tell the whole story to, however,

"I'll tell you what I can," Harry paused and looked at her. She nodded to indicate she understood.

"Three weeks ago, I received a message that Lucius was compromised and he was going to try to get away from Voldemort. That was the last I heard before I saw him tonight. I didn't know if he was dead or alive and the longer without word, the worse it was." Harry felt bad that he couldn't' tell her the whole truth right away, but he had to find out what happened from Lucius.

"So now what happens?" Hermione asked, laying back on her pillows, pulling Harry down so his head was in her lap. She started running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I have to finish school. Dumbledore is going to be monitoring what we do. He told us not to have sex! Like it is any of his business. I still have to figure out how I'm going to defeat Voldemort. Now I have to worry about how this latest bit is going to handled. Is it going to cause a huge scandal? Am I being a bit too cynical to think that it is going to be on the front page of the Prophet soon. I don't think that it is too conceited to say this. Sometimes it seems that if I fart it shows up in the Prophet."

Hermione couldn't restrain the snort that bubbled up. It was true, the most ridiculous stuff was reported to the papers.

"Well, we will weather whatever the papers throw at you just like we always do." She hugged him.

"Burn them, burn them in effigy." They shouted together.

* * *

_The Snakes_

Severus glided through the dark hallways. Lucius followed behind silently. He practically see the sparks flying about the potion master. He knew that Severus would not make a scene in public, but would wait until they were behind closed doors. He wasn't really looking forward to the confrontation. The intense ... relationship between Harry Potter and Severus was well known to anyone with connections to Hogwarts.

Severus closed the door behind Lucius and placed all of his normal wards, plus some extra locking and silencing charms. Stalking over to a cupboard, he poured himself a whiskey and one for his...guest.

"So," he said quietly, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes, Severus?" Lucius drawled.

"What the HELL are you thinking. Getting involved with the Potter brat? I didn't think you were THAT desperate. He's just a spoiled little shit that should have..."

"Don't!" Lucius hissed. "Don't speak about things you don't know. You've never bothered to get to know any FACTS. You've based every opinion of him on the shadow of his father and godfather. The moment he stepped foot on these grounds you've made his life a living hell."

"Did he tell you this? Just because I don't worship him and kiss the bloody ground he walks on doesn't mean that I've been unfair to him."

"Really? Think back to the first potion's class. Asphodel and wormwood? Draught of the Living Death? That's a NEWTs level potion. Hell you took points off for breathing and you weren't unfair?"

"Oh please, he's had everything he'd ever wanted, I was in no way going to bow down at the alter of the almighty Potter."

"You have NO idea what you are talking about. He didn' know anything of our world until he was eleven. He was raised by muggles that..." Lucius growled and broke off, he wasn't about to divulge all of Harry's secrets, especially to this man.

Severus stared at Lucius. The man had been his friend throughout the years. He was almost sure that Lucius was aware of Serverus' duties to Dumbledore however the blonde Slytherin had never done anything to betray him. He couldn't believe that the Slytherin could sucked into the gravitational pull that was Potter. He thought that the other man was smarter than to fall for all the 'hoopla' that was PotterWorld.

He couldn't have been that wrong about the little brat.

Could he?

_TBC_

Comments welcome...not sure about this chapter. If there is anyone interested in being a beta (grammer and content) please let me know.


	3. Dragon, Weasel, Cat and Coot

**_Dreaming in Reality  
Chapter 3  
By Kalibrit_**

* * *

**The Dragon , The Weasel, The Cat and The Coot  
**(Takes place during the same time as HG/HP in HG's room)  
The Slytherin Common Room 

_The Dragon_

The room was empty except for the motionless figure staring into the fire. The young man had run everyone out of the common area after dinner. He needed to brood in peace and used his status as the 'prince' to get everyone gone.

He could not fathom what his father was thinking. Getting that close to Potter.

Touching Potter. Kissing Potter. It was sickening.

Draco just needed to figure out the plan. His father and the Dark Lord had to have a plan. It was the only explanation for his father doing such a thing. He had to be gaining Potter's trust and then lure him to his demise at the hands of their Lord.

At least he hoped so.

He couldn't take the thought that his father had truly betrayed the lord and fallen to the feet of Saint Potter.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room  
_The Weasel_

Ron couldn't believe it. His supposed best friend was a poofter. Didn't the bastard know he was supposed to marry Ginny and become part of his family? He had it all planned out. Harry was going to marry Ginny, he was going to marry Hermione and they would get a huge house somewhere in the country so they could fly without worrying about the muggles. Oh no, perfect Harry Bloody Potter had to go and screw up his plans. Oh no his sister. How was Ginny handling this?

He looked around the common room trying to see if Ginny was around. He spotted her talking to some of her year mates. He left his chair and walked over to her. As he approached, he could hear their conversation.

"…so hot."

"I know, I almost melted in my seat."

Ginny gushed next. "I always knew Harry was passionate, but my God. I thought they were going to devour each other. It was great."

"Ginny." Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"What Ronald?" Ginny was still upset how her brother reacted in the Great Hall. He always jumped to conclusions. Whenever something didn't fit in house nice orderly world, he was adamantly against it.

"Ginny, why are you saying that? How could you enjoy watching Harry kiss another man?"

"Why not? Harry deserves someone in his life. I wouldn't have picked a Malfoy for him, but I trust him enough to wait for an explanation."

"But Malfoy.."

"But nothing. Harry deserves our support."

"But a guy…"

Now Ginny was flabbergasted. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Harry can't be gay."

"Ronald Weasley, pull your head out of your ass. Harry told us he was gay last year."

"Wha?" Ron looked confused.

"Geez Ron, you have to be the most clueless idiot I've ever met."

"When did he? I don't remember…"

"Ron, we were ALL right here when he told us. Do you really live so deep in your own world? Do you just ignore anything that doesn't fit?" She stood and walked away, she couldn't believe him.

Ron watched as Ginny walked away. What was she talking about? Harry never told him he was gay. He would have remembered something like that.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

The Headmaster's Office  
_The Cat_

Minerva took her normal chair by the fire in the headmaster's office. She was definitely ready for a nightcap. It had been a trying evening. She couldn't remember the last time there had been such a ruckus during dinner.

She did notice the twinkle was still present in the headmaster's eye so all must be following the right path.

Minerva was struggling to understand what was going on. THE Lucius Malfoy had requested Sanctuary. He had basically declared to everyone that he was turning his back on his lord. A being that was not known for his leniency.

Why?

And where did Potter fit in?

Since that child had arrived, whenever something, anything; happened, he was usually in the middle.

And that kiss! Holy Merlin.

But as far as she knew the last time Harry'd seen Malfoy Senior was at Voldemort's resurrection party. He was pretty much monitored all the time at school and lived in the Muggle World during the holidays. How had they gotten so close? She hated a mystery.

* * *

_The Coot_

Albus Dumbledore poured out the tea as he mentally made sure that there was a twinkle in his eye. He knew that other's gauged what was going on by the darn thing. He was the one the students and teacher's turned too for guidance and assurance. He couldn't let them know if and when he worried.

And he was worried.

This situation with Lucius Malfoy had him bamboozled. He didn't like getting caught off guard, especially in his own school. This was his domain, and he worked very hard to make sure that he knew what was going on. He worked hard to make sure that he knew what was going on in Harry's life. The boy was important to the Wizarding World. However, that wasn't the only reason. He was aware of how much he had failed the boy in his youth. He didn't like to admit the mistake he had made leaving him with the Dursley's. He had tried to make it up during the year, but he might have gone about it the wrong way. He indulged where he shouldn't have and didn't support him when he should. He was lucky the boy had any faith in him at all. Hopefully, he still did.

Earlier in the evening, he noticed that Malfoy had reigned in Harry with a word. Did this mean that he was exerting pressure over Harry? Was he influencing Harry somehow? By the gods he hoped not. He had never seen Harry look so excited at seeing someone as when his eyes lit upon Lucius in the Great Hall. If Lucius was playing with Harry, Albus truly believed that it would crush the young man. Maybe totally. He would have to monitor the situation carefully, he wished happiness for Harry, but couldn't let him forget his duties.

* * *

A/N – Thank you so! Much for everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad that there are people out there that are enjoying this story. 

Sorry for the delay, however real life has reared it's nasty head and bitten me on the a$$.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next up within a month.

TBC

5/2/2005


	4. A Quiet Moment

**Dreaming in Reality  
****Chapter 4  
****By Kalibrit**

_

* * *

The Next Morning _

Harry got up early and decided to take a walk outside. He really didn't want to have another confrontation with Ron. He knew that the Great Hall was going to be bad enough; to not have the support of his best friend, his pseudo brother, was just going to make it that much worse.

Plus he had the feeling Dumbledore was going to be twinkling.

A Lot.

He had grown to hate that twinkle.

It was never an indicator of anything good for him.

Harry made his way to his favourite bench and took a seat. He wanted to make sure he had a clear mind for the day. He'd been working very hard at keeping his temper in check. He had a lot of things on his mind, so much so he didn't notice the form remove itself from the shadows and make its way towards him.

"Potter," that dark voice wafted its way towards him. He knew it anywhere and it never failed to make him tense up.

"Professor," he replied quietly, his mantra 'calm, calm, calm' echoing in his mind.

Professor Severus Snape stopped in front of Potter as he continued to sit on the bench.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sitting here, Sir."

"Don't be a smart ass Potter, what do you think you are doing with Lucius?"

"What happens between Lucius and I is our business and doesn't pertain to you, Professor."

"Don't tell me you actually believe he feels _anything_ for you."

Harry stared at him. He didn't want to listen to what Snape had to say but, what could he say. He hadn't had a chance to have a conversation with Lucius yet. Technically it had been a while since they had spoken in person, and that wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. All he had to go on was the dreams; yes they seemed real, and Lucius was there using Hogwarts as a sanctuary, but was it real. He needed to speak with Lucius, without anyone butting in. However, he wasn't going to give the sadistic bastard otherwise known as the Greasy Git the satisfaction of knowing he was even affected by what he was saying.

"Again, sir, that would be between Lucius and myself."

Severus was unused to a Potter that didn't get angry at the drop of a hat. He was used to getting the boy to spill everything while yelling angrily. However, before he could try anything else they were interrupted.

"Ah Severus, you were keeping Harry company for me, how sweet." Lucius walked into the courtyard. He was dressed very casually for him. He had on black tapered trousers and a soft grey shirt, covered with a simple black cloak.

Severus growled at Lucius, 'sweet'. The blond knew better than that. He stalked away, not bothering to reply to the other Slytherin.

Lucius grinned quickly at Harry and took a seat next to him, straddling the bench. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" he asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Harry," Lucius lifted his head by the chin. "What's wrong?"

"He was just being himself, pissing on everybody's parade."

Lucius snorted, elegantly of course. "What did he say that hurt you?"

Harry didn't really want to say, he didn't want to seem like an insecure little kid. He was seventeen years old, but he hadn't been in a serious relationship before. He hadn't had the time. After his disastrous fifth year, he had more important things to take care of and no time for anything else.

"Let me guess, he said you were an idiot for trusting me; that I couldn't possibly have any feelings for you, I was using you for my own nefarious purpose and that you should stay far away from me."

Harry looked up into Lucius' eyes. "He didn't get as far as that."

"How far did he get?"

"Just to the part where you couldn't have feelings for me," Harry whispered, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Lucius silently cursed Severus. He knew that the man didn't understand what was going on. He also knew that the other man couldn't see past his treatment in the past by Harry's father and father's friends. There was a lot of bitterness that had been built up over there years.

"Harry, there are several things I could say about Severus, but I won't. He is still your professor and frankly, there are things you probably don't want to know about it." Lucius paused, he watched as Harry's face look interested for a moment, but then a slightly ill look overcame his features…Ahhh the imagination is a wonderful thing. "He has known me for a lot of years, he has known me at my worst and it has been a long time since he has seen anything else. He knows that my marriage with Narcissus was arranged and that if it wasn't for my son, we wouldn't have stayed together at all."

"What. Where are we going to go from here?" Harry asked quietly. He needed to know what Lucius expected. He knew what he himself wanted, but he had to be sure that the older man was true in his feelings. He knew that he was already in deep, but he felt that if this was all a ruse, he could still get away relatively unscathed. He would probably be hurt for a long while, but it wouldn't destroy him. Yet.

Lucius leaned forward and brushed his hand of Harry's cheek, trailing his fingers along the flesh. "Harry, I know we have a lot to talk about. What we've shared means a lot to me. The discussions we've had, and I hope continue to have, made me think. I've been disillusioned with the way my life was for a long time, but had no reason to change anything. I won't lie about my beliefs, I do believe that we need to conserve our way of life, we need to make sure our history and our beliefs survive. I however don't believe in the fanaticism of Lord Voldemort."

"Why did you join him then?" Harry asked quietly.

"I didn't have a choice. My father took me before him, and it was either accept the mark or die. I will admit that I took the mark, but there was no way I was going to willingly die at seventeen."

Harry didn't really have anything to say to that. He could definitely understand the survival extinct of human nature. He felt that he himself had a huge survival instinct. With his life, he needed it. Who was he to judge what other people did to survive? There had been many times he was tempted to take the easy way out, however he did have just enough Gryffindor stubbornness in him to not fall off his path.

Harry leaned in closer to Lucius. "Are you really as anti-muggle as you portray?"

Lucius thought about how to word his answer. "Do I believe that all muggles should be destroyed? No. Do I believe that muggle-born's don't belong in our world? Again, no. However I do believe that they are destroying our way of life. They come into this world, they don't respect our traditions and over time they have influenced families to no longer follow the old ways."

"Well, why aren't these traditions taught to us. I mean if you don't want them to fade away with the other changes in our world, these traditions that are important should be taught. I may be a 'pureblood' but I was raised in a muggle household. I didn't know I was a wizard until I was 11 and Hagrid broke down the door to the cabin my Uncle was hiding us in. I found out I was not an abnormal freak, but a wizard. Of course I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded better than freak. Next I'm taken to Diagon Alley and all these people are freakin' out over me for some reason. I'm still finding out things I don't know that are normal for people brought up in our world. There hasn't been anywhere to learn it though. I'm made to feel like an idiot when I don't know something 3 year olds' know. If these traditions are so important why isn't there an Introduction to the Wizarding World for muggle born or raised students? Have them go a year before they start Hogwarts."

Severus listened to their conversation from the shadows. The Potter spawn didn't know he was a wizard? He however did agree with the spawn about a wizarding tradition class. Something didn't fit with this picture. Why had his uncle been hiding him? There was much to think of on this matter. He faded further into the shadows and headed to the dungeons.

* * *

Chapter Started 7/3/05  
Chapter Completed 7/31/05  
**TBC** - Well, so much for my once a month update. Hopefully the next one will be quicker, but with 2 major projects at work I can't give any guarantees. I try to make my chapters about 1k words. would you like shorter updates or keep the longer chapters? 


End file.
